Talk:Creddie/@comment-3101374-20110821075032
I have a theory for iDS&F that has a few Creddie/Jealous Carly hints in it (I tried my best to make it realistic - I would make a blog but my computer crashes if I try...): Carly, Sam and Freddie's lives are pretty much back to normal. Carly has a talk with Sam about Freddie, and questions about Sam's feelings are answered. Carly encourages Sam to ask Freddie out on a date, but Sam's feeling nervous about it. Carly says that she should be confident, since Freddie has already said he likes Sam back, and also says that Freddie's an awesome, caring guy, and Sam shouldn't be afraid of him. Sam says she'll do it if Carly comes along, to help. Carly at first says that dates are for two, not three, but with constant pestering from Sam, agrees to come along. Mrs Benson finds out that Freddie's going on a date - with Sam, and, desperate to protect her "little boy", "hires" one of Freddie's friends (Gibby) to film the date. So, the date comes, and Carly's left by herself at a table, feeling left out and bored ("So I'm just suppossed to sit here and wait for you guys to have a fight so I can settle it?"). Sam and Freddie eat dinner, and end up making out. Carly is looking at them with boredom and a slightly sulky look on her face. Sam and Freddie gt into a food fight over something ridiculous, and after Carly fails to settle the fight, she throws her napkin on the floor and leaves in frustration. Gibby films the date and "reports" to Mrs Benson that Freddie is dating Sam. When Mrs Benson sees them kiss, she screams and runs out of the room. The next day, Carly walks into the studio, expecting to only find Gibby ("I'm going to kill Sam and Freddie!"). A big cloud of awkward is hung over the trio as the ad break comes on. When the show returns, Carly explains to Sam and Freddie that if they want to have a good relationship, they need to stop fighting. She says they need to get along. In the middle of her lecture, Mrs Benson barges in and grabs Freddie, asking if he's alright. Shepulls him away froms Sam's side, saying that "no monster is going to touch my little boy!" Sam stands up for herself and grabs Freddie back, resulting in a fight between Mrs Benson and Sam. Carly stops the fight and calmly explains to Mrs Benson that Freddie won't get hurt. Mrs Benson says "How can Freddie NOT get hurt with a blonde demon like her going everywhere with him?!" Carly says that she'll always be looking out for Freddie. Mrs Benson reluctantly leaves, but not before warning Sam that if Freddie come shome with one bruise, Sam better watch out.Carly goes back to her speech, telling Sam and Freddie that maybe they should go on another date to the Groovy Smoothie, and hopefully they won't fight again. Sam and Freddie nod and agree. On the Groovy Smoothie date, Carly's sitting by herself - again. Sam and Freddie get along, but (of course) they get into another fight. Carly is (once again) unable to settle the fight. She's tries to tell Sam and Freddie again that they can't fight if they want a good relationship, btu in the middle of her yelling speech, she says "Ah, forget it" and leaves Sam and Freddie fighting. Before walking out the door, she looks back at her two bickering friends with a look of sadness. So, what do you guys think? I tried to make it have Creddie in it.